Lo prometiste!
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Tai esta deprimido por que alguien no cumplio su promesa, y nos cuenta como se siente y todo lo que sucedio antes de eso!. Esta es la segunda parte de


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Pues esta es la segunda parte de "Lo que jamás regresara", para entenderle mejor les sugiero leerlo, pero creo que aun así lograrían entenderle, bueno a excepción de uno que otro detallito.  
  
Espero y les guste, atención esto contiene Yaoi, así que si no les gusta no lo lean!  
  
Sin mas preámbulos, me despido, debo ir a dormir ±_± es tarde y debo descansar!  
  
Y antes que se me olvide este fic es redactado por Tai!  
  
  
Lo prometiste!  
  
Veme aquí, solo, solo otra vez, y lo peor de todo sin esperanza, y todo por que?, por que no cumpliste tu palabra, tu maldita palabra!  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Vamos Tai, que dices?", me pregunto con una gran sonrisa, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y yo no pude negarme a su propuesta. la verdad que solo me hacia del rogar, pero moría por ir a verle tocar aquella noche, ya que al día siguiente el se iría, se iría lejos de mi.  
  
Todo estaba perfecto esta noche, los dos juntos y abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos reposando en la cama, mientras que la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos era constante.  
  
El tenia sus ojos cerrados, acaso estaba dormido?, no... no era eso, entonces en que pensaba?, eso no lo sabía, el aun era un gran misterio para mi, la verdad es que me fascina su misterio, me intrigaba, pero ese mismo hacia que le amara.  
  
Me le quede mirando y al sentir el, mi mirada abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miro directo a los ojos.  
  
En sus ojos vi una expresión de dolor, al parecer estaba recordando, y el abrir los ojos le hizo recordar, pero su mirada cambio y embozo una pequeña sonrisa para luego besarme nuevamente y abrazarme con mas fuerza.  
  
Su abrazo me dio un escalofrió, como si el no quisiera marcharse, se estaba asegurando de que yo no me iría? o el no se iría?  
  
Lo abrace yo también con mas fuerzas, temiendo lo peor, no entiendo por que tenia que pensar eso, habiendo tantas cosas que pensar, solo eso, eso venia a mi cabeza.  
  
Me le quede mirando a sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustan, esos ojos azul profundo, pero no había el brillo que antes tenia, expresaban dolor, a mi no me engañaba esa sonrisita, sabía que detrás de esa mascara, escondía un dolor, y eso me aterraba.  
  
Decidí ignorar eso, ignorarlo como a las demás cosas, no quería pensar en ello, así que lo empecé a besar, no quería pensar en nada, solo sentir, sentir que el estaba conmigo y nada mas, cada vez profundizaba mas el beso, la verdad es que por mas que hiciera, aun seguía ese temor en mi, aun tenia esa sensación, de que esta vez, seria la única vez que estaría aquí.  
  
Profundizo mas el beso, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, mientras que Yamato hacia lo mismo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Tai se abrazo así mismo, mientras recordaba las caricias de su amado Matt, y lagrimas salían de su rostro.  
  
Por que me dejaste?, se decía el chico, mientras que iba cabizbajo caminado por la calle como un zombi.  
  
Pero aun así seguía recordando...recordando aquel doloroso y hermoso recuerdo.  
  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
Mis manos aun seguían recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo, solo lo besaba, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento.  
  
Al final terminamos jadeando, los dos con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, y lo había olvidado, fuera lo que fuera, el siempre me hacia sentir bien, así que de eso ya no me preocuparía, por lo menos no a horita, no en este momento, tal vez después, si tal vez...  
  
Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración aun era algo agitada, lo abrace mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, realmente lo amaba. Sentía que el también correspondía mi abrazo y también jugaba con mi pelo, eso también me gustaba demasiado, el sentir su mano en mi cabeza y el sentir mi mano por sus hermosos cabellos también me era algo que no me resultaba nada desagradable.  
  
Ahora los dos reposábamos tranquilamente en la cama, aun desnudos y con solo una sabana tapándonos, pero eso no era lo que me importaba, sino el hecho que el estuviera a mi lado, junto a mi, eso era lo que mas me importaba y que realmente me hacia feliz.  
  
Sentí que mis párpados me pesaban y después de un rato ya no pude despertar, me había quedado dormido, en mi sueño venían imágenes de mi pasado cuando niño, la verdad eso era algo que aun no había superado, aun lo extrañaba demasiado, pero ahora todo estaba mejor con el.  
  
Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y desperté, el no estaba a mi lado. Abrace fuertemente mis brazos, era extraño que yo recordase algo mientras estaba con el, pero ahora entendía por que había soñado eso, tal vez el en ese entonces ya se había marchado.  
  
Los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi, le verdad eso me martirizaba.  
  
Cuando el no estaba todo se volvía negro, sin ningún sentido, y tenia miedo... aun tenia miedo...  
  
Un olor muy agradable hizo que me levantara de la cama. El olor provenía de la cocina, me acerque lentamente para saber lo que sucedía y al entrar, ahí estaba el, se dio la media vuelta y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
"No te quise despertar, así que me puse a hacer el desayuno", me dijo, mientras volvía a voltear al sartén para seguir preparando el platillo.  
  
Después de unos segundo reaccione y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en mi cara, la verdad es que Matt me hacia tan feliz como no tienen idea.  
  
Me dirigí con picardía hacia el y le abrace por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y luego pose mi cabeza sobre su cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
  
El solo sonrió y con una mano acaricio mi cabello, mientras se daba la media vuelta y me regresaba el beso, pero no en la mejilla, sino en mis labios.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
"Fíjate por donde caminas", me grito un señor en un auto, luego sentí un pequeño golpe y mi vista se nublo, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero unos pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían en mi rostro me despertaron, me levante rápidamente y seguí con mi camino, sin importarme lo demás, la verdad no me hubiera importado si me hubiera atropellado, ya nada me importa, solo quiero estar a su lado, quiero volver a sentirlo junto a mí, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, solo quiero......yo quiero aun que sea una vez mas...quiero volver a besarlo...solo eso....  
  
El chico siguió caminando, sin importar que obscurecía, sin importar que una tormenta se acercaba, sin importar que él estaba solo..."otra vez solo", repitió el chico y un viento fuerte azoto en su cara, llevándose aquella lagrima que había deslizado por su mejilla.  
  
Se seco el rostro y metió sus manos a los bolsillo y con la cabeza cabizbaja emprendió otra vez su caminata, para seguir recordando...seguir recordando el por que ahora se encontraba solo, el por que ahora.... el no estaba caminando con él bajo la noche nocturna.  
  
  
Inicio de Flash Back  
  
Yo solo atinaba a suspirar, verle cantar en el escenario nuevamente me era gratificante, la verdad es que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
La ultima canción se acercaba, y pronto seria hora de regresar a casa, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería que ese momento aun no terminase.  
  
"Esta canción se la dedico a todos mis amigos, pero en especial a mi mejor amigo y novio Tai", le oí anunciar.  
  
'Realmente el dijo lo que yo escuche?', me pregunte, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces sin creerlo.  
  
Vi como varia gente me miraba y luego miraban a Yamato y soltaban suspiros, eso me hizo sonrojar y mas cuando Sora y Mimi soltaban miles de suspiros con estrellas en sus ojos y me miraban a mi y a Yamato.  
  
Voltee para verlo, para saber si realmente el había dicho eso y el me miraba, su mirada estaba fija en mi, sus ojos azules eran tan profundos que no podía dejar de perderme en ellos y sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo, 'podía notar que estaba nervioso', "Ven Tai por favor", me dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisita.  
  
Yo no podía atinar a levantarme, la verdad estaba muy nervioso, pero entre Sora y Mimi me empujaron hasta que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que era yo a quien llamaba Matt.  
  
Todos me miraban, unos con celos y otros con caras suspirantes, y yo estaba mas que rojo, le mire y me volví a perder en sus ojos, y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al escenario.  
  
Cuando mire a la multitud un color azul se poso en mi frente, 'como era posible que Yamato no se asustara al estar aquí, a la vista de toda esa multitud?', me pregunte, mientras una sonrisa de nerviosismo se apodero de mi,  
  
Matt me miro y una sonrisa salió de su rostro, y luego le indico a su grupo que empezaran la música.  
  
Me abrazo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y empezó a cantar.  
  
Después cuando termino la canción se acerco a mi y tomándome de la barbilla me dio un dulce beso.  
  
Aun no lo podía creer, pero con eso el me había demostrado que no le importaba nada mas que nuestra relación y que ya quería gritarle al mundo todo nuestro amor.  
  
Bajamos mientras se oían miles de aplausos desde afuera, en una mesa nos esperaban los demás chicos, en sus rostros se posaba una sonrisa picarona que hizo que me sonrojara completamente, pero Matt me sujeto fuerte de la mano y seguimos caminando hacía ellos.  
  
Esa noche no la pasamos riendo y platicando con nuestro amigos, la noche fue de lo mas placentera, yo no quería que llegara el mañana, ese mañana donde mi Yama se iría de mi lado por mucho tiempo, aun no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que fuera a esa misión.  
  
Nos despedimos de todos, ya estábamos ambos muy cansados y mañana seria un día muy agitado.  
  
Llegamos a la casa y sin importar nada mas nos fuimos a la cama a dormir.  
  
El se recostó y luego yo puse mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, mientras que el jugaba con mis cabellos.  
  
Cerré fuertemente los ojos, solo el pensar que la siguiente noche la pasaría solo, no me agradaba mucho que digamos, pero nuevamente el interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
  
"Tai...", me dijo suavemente en un susurro, su voz sonaba diferente, como triste y temerosa, como si me ocultara algo, le voltee a ver y note que su vista estaba perdida mientras miraba al techo.  
  
"Tai... si llegara a pasar algo en ...", pero lo calle con un beso, no quería que lo digiera, no quería siquiera que lo pensara, me separe de el y le susurre con una pequeña sonrisa "nada pasara tontin, lo sabes", le dije y luego me volví a recostar sobre su pecho pero esta vez le abrasaba con ambas manos, "tienes razón, nada pasara, siempre estaremos juntos", me respondió y cerrando sus ojos también correspondió el abrazo y me dio un cálido beso en la frente.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
"Si tan siquiera te hubiera insistido que no fueras......., si tan siquiera hubiera estado desacuerdo cuando me preguntaste que si no me molestaba que fueras a esa misión..., si tan siquiera hubiera dicho algo de lo que sentía respecto a ese tema..., pero no!, me lo calle, me lo guarde para martirizarme a mi mismo, y ahora por eso tu ya no estas conmigo, ya no lo estarás, ni hoy ni nunca mas", se decía Tai con voz ahogada y algo quebrada mientras se secaba nuevamente las lagrimas.  
  
El chico se acerco a una banca y se sentó en ella, subió los pies y escondió su cara entre sus piernas mientras que con ambas manos se agarraba la cabeza para no recordar mas.  
  
"Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que siempre estarias a mi lado y rompiste tu palabra, por qué?!!!", se oyo susurrar al chico.  
  
Su voz era entre cortada, pero su rostro no se podía ver, lo escondía entre sus piernas, ya no quería ver lo que era esta cruel realidad.  
  
Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Ya es la hora de irnos", me dijiste mientras me tratabas de levantar.  
  
Abrí lentamente mis ojos y te vi, me veías con una pequeña sonrisita, luego me diste un beso en la frente y volviste a recordar que tenia que levantarme.  
  
Te veía ir de un lado a otro, con tu uniforme de la Nasa, realmente te veías muy bien, sin embargo sentía algo en mi pecho, en mi corazón, sentía que algo malo iba a resultar de todo esto, pero trate de ignorarlo 'son solo estos estúpidos sentimientos otra vez, pronto pasara', me dije en mi mente y me dispuse a ayudarte con tus cosas.  
  
Tu iba en el volante, una vez que entramos, estacionaste el auto y sin moverte fijaste tu vista hacia la nada y pusiste un semblante serio.  
  
"Tai...... se que no quieres que diga nada, pero no puedo irme sin decírtelo...., Tai... si llegase a pasar algo.. si algo pasara mal, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer.. es decir a amar con todo mi corazón", me dijo mientras podía ver como tus manos agarraban con fuerza el volante.  
  
Te mire un tanto incrédulo de tus palabras, la verdad eso había pasado por mi mente, pero no quería aceptar que eso podía pasar, "Se que no pasara nada" respondí, "pero si algo llegase a pasar, también quiero que sepas que te amo", le termine de responder y el me voltio a ver y luego me abrazo.  
  
Salimos los dos del auto con una sonrisa en nuestros rostro, ya estábamos preparados, le ayude a llevar sus cosas y luego me retire con los demás chicos que aguardaban en un lugar, mientras esperábamos a que Matt volviera a salir para despedirnos de el.  
  
Aguardamos como 15 min., y luego salió el.  
  
Todos se empezaron a despedir, empezando con TK y terminando conmigo.  
  
Al tocar mi turno, todos como si se hubieran puesto desacuerdo nos dejaron solos y se marcharon, con la excusa de que me esperarían afuera.  
  
Mire como los demás se salía y luego voltee a verte. Tu me mirabas fijamente, te acercaste a mi y sin mas me besaste, un ultimo beso, un beso profundo y cálido, algo que tardaría un tiempo en que volviera a suceder.  
  
Cuando te separaste de mi, te abrace, en mi interior gritaba que te quedaras, pero no dije nada, me mordí el labio para callar y te apreté con mas fuerza contra mi, no quería dejarte ir.  
  
"Te quiero Tai, que no se te olvide", me dijiste mientras me dabas un beso en la frente y me sonreías.  
  
"Jamás, por que yo también te quiero Yama y lo sabes", le respondí y luego también sonreí.  
  
Y así después de eso, vi como se marchaba, sin ningún adiós y tampoco un hasta luego..., solo un beso de despedida....  
  
Salí cabizbajo de el edificio, los demás me miraron pero no dijeron nada, sabían que no podrían hacer nada, así que mejor decidieron no hablar.  
  
Un auto nos llevo a un par de Km. de distancia de ahí, había un par de gradas para poder observar la escena, pero para mi todo era absurdo, nada de eso tenia sentido.  
  
En mi estomago se empezó a sentir un malestar, tenia el estomago todo revuelto, quería en ese momento ir corriendo hacia ese cohete y decirle a Yama que no se fuera.. que no me dejara.  
  
Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo empezó el conteo regresivo, y entre menos números faltaban, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi.  
  
Finalmente llego al cero, y vi como llamas de fuego salían bajo el cohete, y este empezaba a separarse de el piso.  
  
Corrí un para de metros, quería detenerle, pero ya era muy tarde, y cuando ya estaba por resignarme, mis ojos observaron lo que menos quería ver.  
  
A un par de Km. de altura el cohete exploto, dejando caer a su ves, miles de fragmentos de acero y partes de el cohete.  
  
Le mire incrédulo, parecía una escena de juegos artificiales, pero no eran juegos, era la nave donde iba Matt, mi Matt!  
  
Me deje caer sobre las rodillas, mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.... pero tampoco quería evitarlo, quería sacar ese dolor. Lo que eh aprendido con el tiempo es que llorar desahoga el alma, no entiendo por que muchos dicen que llorar no sirve de nada, eso es mentira, esto te desahoga y te hace sentir mejor, eso me lo enseñaste tu.  
  
  
--Inicio del Flash Back  
  
"Tai, que pasa?", me preguntaste mientras te acercabas a mi.  
  
"Estúpidas lagrimas, solo te delatan", susurre inconscientemente, pero tu frunciste el seño y me hiciste que te mirara a los ojos.  
  
"Tal ves te delaten, pero las lagrimas te desahogan el alma Tai, no lo olvides", me dijiste mientras me abrasabas y hacías que llorara en tu hombro.   
  
--Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
Seguí mirando como caían los fragmentos, la escena era muy amarga.  
  
Sora se acerco a mi, y yo la abrace con fuerza, y empecé a llorar con amargura, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.  
  
Después de un tiempo me levante, apartando a Sora de mi, salí corriendo de ahí, no quería saber nada mas, no quería oír cuando aquellos estúpidos de la Nasa digieran que Matt estaba.....  
  
Pude ver como TK era consolado por Kari, el chico también estaba desecho, el y su hermano eran muy unidos.. pero al igual que a el le hacia falta..., a mi también me hacia falta.  
  
Alcance a oír algunos gritos, pero tal vez eran las señoras que hacían escandalo asi que lo ignore, eso no me importaba mas y solo segui mi camino, un camino sin saber hasta donde llegaria.  
  
Corrí corrí lo mas rápido que pude, hasta cansarme y dejar de seguir llorando...  
  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
"Si yo te lo hubiera pedido, te hubieras quedado?", me pregunte con una voz apenas notable, como iba a saber la respuesta, eso hizo nuevamente que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos y pasaran por mis mejillas.  
  
"Mmm, de alguna manera lo hiciste, sino yo no estuviera aquí", oí responderme.  
  
Levante mi vista incrédulo, no podía creerlo, esa voz era tuya...., y al verte lo comprobé, tu estabas ahí!, estabas aquí, estabas conmigo!!!!  
  
Me levante de inmediato y me lance hacia ti.  
  
No podía creerlo eras tu!, estabas conmigo!  
  
"Como fue..?", pregunte incrédulo.  
  
Te mire con una pequeña sonrisita y te volví a abrazar, "eso es lo que menos importa, lo importante es que estas bien y estas conmigo", te respondí.  
  
Luego recordando mis deseos, no aguante mas y te bese, te bese como nunca antes te había besado.  
  
Me abrásate, acercándome mas a ti, y profundizaste el beso, asiendo de ello, algo perfecto.  
  
Para finalizar, algo nos interrumpió, eran aplausos de los demás chicos.  
  
Me separe de Matt y les mire con una sonrisa, esta vez ya no me sonroje, ni el tampoco.  
  
Le tome de la mano y me acerque a ellos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
  
El me abrazo por la espalda, mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, y yo le abrazaba sus brazos.  
  
Y ahí nos quedamos platicando con los demás... olvidando que aquello solo fue una gran pesadilla, que ya termino.  
  
"Y sabes que Matt?, ...... te amo", le susurre y sin importar que los demás nos vieran te bese.  
  
"Y yo a ti, también te amo", me respondiste cuando nos separamos.  
  
"Por que no puedes ser así de romántico tu Izzi?", oí como se quejaba Mimi.  
  
Vi como Izzi solo atinaba a sonrojarse y a balbucear una excusa.  
  
Y luego Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras que Izzi estaba a mas no poder de lo rojo de su cara.  
  
"Por eso me gustas tanto", le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
También note como Kary y TK se vieron de reojo y solo se sonrojaban, y tímidamente se agarraron de las manos sin que nadie mas lo notara, excepto Yama y yo.  
  
El me miro con una pequeña sonrisita y ahora yo fui quien lo abrazo, de alguna manera me sentía diferente, como si algo en mi hubiera cambiado, realmente me sentía feliz, pero lo extraño era que no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, pero eso no me importaba, lo importante es que ya no tenia miedo, ahora era muy feliz.  
  
Mire a todos nuevamente para asegurarme de que todos estábamos juntos y esto no era un sueño.  
  
Pude notar ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y fue ahí cuando lo entendí y supe que pasaba, pero no me sorprendió, ahora todo encajaba y ya nada se me hacia extraño, ahora todo me era normal y lo mejor de todo es que por fin sentí que todo estaba en su lugar.. que todo estaba bien.  
  
Y en la obscura noche, se vio como aquellos chicos seguían platicando y como mas risas salían de aquel lugar.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar, en un edificio no muy grande, se encontraba un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas negras.  
  
En el frente del salón se encontraban un par de ataúdes, y miles de flores a su alrededor.  
  
"No entiendo como paso esto", se dijo para si misma una señora.  
  
"Al parecer era su destino", agrego su esposo mientras le abrazaba.  
  
"Por lo menos sabremos que no están solos", agrego Shin el hermano de Jyou  
  
Todos aun estaban incrédulos de ese acontecimiento, sus hijos habían muerto.  
  
Después de que Tai se fue, miles de partes de fragmentos del cohete cayeron a los espectadores, haciendo que ninguno de ellos quedase vivo.  
  
Y después de que los padres se enteraran de ello, una noticia llego después, en la cual les avisaban que el ultimo de los niños elegidos había muerto en un accidente.  
  
Todos miraron por ultima vez a sus hijos o mas bien a los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos y luego se dirigieron al cementerio.  
  
Todos se fueron despidiendo de ellos uno por uno y al final se dispusieron a marcharse.  
  
Y mientras todos caminaban para poder continuar con sus vidas, el viento soplaba fuertemente, mientras que los pétalos de las flores jugueteaban arriba de las lapidas, como si varios pequeños se divirtieran entre aquel lindo mar de flores, y estuvieran jugando muy alegremente.  
  
Mira Tai", que bonita flor, dijo una pequeña niña.  
  
"Si te gusta tanto yo la atrapare para ti Sora", le respondió el pequeñín mientras daba de brincos para atraparla.  
  
"No Tai, así nunca la alcanzaras", le respondió Matt y empezó también a tratar de atraparla.  
  
La flor seguía volando, mientras la paciencia de Sora se agotaba.  
  
"Ahh, no importa aquí hay mas", dijo la chica mientras entre carcajadas recogía mas pétalos de flores y los lanzaba al aire.  
  
Todos los demás que solo veían con diversión a esos tres, se acercaron y empezaron también a tratar de alcanzar las flores.  
  
Y en aquella nublada tarde, cualquier gente que hubiera pasado por ahí, se hubiera creído loca, al ver a unos pequeños, reír a carcajadas, mientras lanzaban los pétalos de las flores hacia el cielo, mientras ellos brincaban de emoción, tratando de atraparlos.  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os pareció?, la verdad es que no resulto lo que quería, si les digiera cual iba a ser el final verdadero, ciertas personitas me hubieran borrado del mapa °~°U, pero aun así, ni siquiera me lo iba a perdonar yo!, si lose quedo algo dramática, también había otro final mas bonito, es mas viene escrito aquí, pero como al final se me ocurrió algo mas se lo agregue cambiando la historia un poco, esto si que me fue muy complicado @_@  
  
Y bien, que opinan, creo que esta algo cursi, no?, la verdad no se pero eh notado que hay algo diferente en mis actuales fics, no lo creen?, si ustedes saben que, por favor díganmelo!  
  
Y aprovecho para darle las gracias a mi amiga y socia Cielo-Criss, por que me ayudaste mucho con este fic, me hubiera desquiciado con los finales si no me hubieras ayudado, arigato gozaimasu! Cristi-chan n_n  
  
En fin, me despido y espero que les haya gustado el fic.  
  
Cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
